criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Locations
This following is a list of all the locations all three teams have been to with links to episodes of the respective shows. 1.SN.EN will represent the main show, 2.1.EN will stand for Suspect Behavior, and 3.SN.EN will be Beyond Borders. (SN = Season Number, EN = Episode Number) 1. Alabama Birmingham (1.14.13) Citronelle (1.8.11) Harvest (1.4.13) Madison (1.4.13) 2. Alaska Franklin (1.5.21) 3. Arizona Flagstaff (1.3.01, 1.7.18) Kingsman (1.10.11) Phoenix (1.4.10, 1.11.08) Tempe (1.1.02, 1.12.01) Tucson (1.12.19, 2.1.3) Winslow (1.8.10) 4. Arkansas Little Rock (1.14.13) 5. California Bakersfield (1.10.01) Bishopville (1.10.01) Canyon Lake (1.7.06) Chula Vista (1.3.12) Diamond Bar (1.10.15) Los Angeles (1.1.18, 1.2.04, 1.3.10,1.5.07, 1.5.23, 1.6.01, 1.6.14, 1.8.02, 1.8.21, 1.10.22, 1.11.02, 1.11.15, 1.12.02, 1.14.09, 1.14.15, 2.1.10) Modesto (1.4.05) Orange County (1.4.11) Palm Springs (1.12.12) Playa Del Rey (1.7.14) Ramona (1.13.10) Sacremento (1.11.20) San Bernardino (1.7.15) San Diego (1.1.04, 1.6.21, 1.8.02, 1.10.06, 1.12.10) San Francisco (1.5.18, 1.7.11, 1.8.13) San Jose (1.9.12) Santa Monica (1.8.07) Silicon Valley (1.13.04) South San Francisco (1.2.19) 6. Colorado Branson (1.8.19) Denver (1.3.04, 1.15.07) Durango (1.10.03) La Plata County (1.4.03) 7. Connecticut Bridgeport (1.3.14) New Haven (1.1.05) 8. Delaware Clayton (1.12.06) Wilmington (1.1.12) 9. Florida Boynton Beach (1.12.03) Bridgewater (1.3.08, 1.13.05) Fort Lauderdale (1.5.14) Jacksonville (1.2.03) Jacksonville Beach (1.6.23) Miami (1.3.17, 1.5.14, 1.6.12, 1.8.06,1.13.08) Naples (1.13.02) Oceanside (1.7.09) Pahokee (1.11.06) Palm Beach (1.1.03) Pensacola (1.8.11) Raiford (1.1.14) Saint Augustine (1.11.10) Sarasota (1.1.20) Tallahassee (1.5.20, 1.10.12, 1.14.04) Tampa (1.6.20, 1.12.11) 10. Georgia Atlanta (1.2.14, 1.2.15, 1.4.09, 1.7.16, 1.10.04, 1.11.13) Savannah (1.11.03) 11. Hawaii 12. Idaho Boise (1.2.21, 1.5.22, 1.7.04) 13. Illinois Chicago (1.2.12, 1.7.20, 1.8.18, 1.9.05, 1.9.08, 1.13.18, 2.1.04) Des Plaines (1.1.06,1.15.05) Joliet (2.1.06) 14. Indiana Indianapolis (1.3.14, 1.10.14, 2.1.07) Johnson County (1.6.07) Royal (1.4.19) 15. Iowa Des Moines (1.6.05, 1.14.12) Newton (1.6.05) 16. Kansas Kansas City (1.2.22, 1.8.03) Wichita (1.7.07, 1.9.05, 1.11.17) 17. Kentucky Arcadia (1.14.01) Lexington (1.11.21) Louisville (1.5.02) 18. Louisiana Lafayette Parish (1.6.16) New Orleans (1.2.18, 1.13.14) 19. Maine Lewiston (1.14.14) 20. Maryland Annapolis (1.4.24) Atlantic Beach (1.6.02) Baltimore (1.1.08, 1.1.21, 1.7.01, 1.9.04,1.11.01, 1.12.09, 1.14.06,1.14.10) Baltimore County (1.15.01) Bethesda (1.10.07) Columbia (1.10.21) Fredrick (1.15.01) Rockport (1.14.10) Rockville (1.12.09) Salisbury (1.8.14) Silver Spring (1.3.18) 21. Massachusetts Boston (1.6.18, 1.9.07, 1.10.08, 1.11.12) South Boston (1.4.18) 22. Michigan Detroit (1.4.25, 1.6.06, 1.8.22, 1.11.05, 1.13.03) 23. Minnesota Saint Paul (1.8.17) Winona (1.12.05) 24. Mississippi Aberdeen (1.14.13) Gulfport (1.8.11) Hattiesburg (1.9.16) 25. Missouri Kansas City (1.2.22, 1.9.11) St. Louis (1.2.09, 1.7.05, 1.9.10, 1.11.14, 1.13.15) 26. Montana Billings (1.6.13) Great Falls (1.3.07) Helena (1.6.13) Miles City (1.6.13) Missoula (1.6.13, 1.10.05) 27. Nebraska Omaha (1.6.05) 28. Nevada Boulder City (1.10.11) Golconda (1.2.13) Las Vegas (1.4.06, 1.4.07, 1.9.17) Sherwood (1.4.04) 29. New Hampshire Manchester (2.1.09) Plymouth (1.14.08) 30. New Jersey Atlantic City (1.5.12, 1.7.13) Beachwood (1.1.13) Cherry Hill (1.4.21) 31. New Mexico Albuquerque (1.5.05, 1.8.04) Edgewood (1.5.17) Las Cruces (1.6.10) Las Vegas (1.11.04) Roswell (1.13.09) Taos (1.13.21) Tierra Mesa (1.1.16) 32. New York Buffalo (1.4.22) Commack, Long Island (1.5.03) Groton (1.2.16) Hamilton (1.9.19) Lockport (1.5.11) New York City (1.1.17, 1.2.16, 1.2.23,1.3.20, 1.4.01, 1.8.23, 1.8.24, 1.11.19, 1.12.16, 1.12.18, 1.13.12) Syracuse (1.6.15) 33. North Carolina Wilkesboro (Lake Worth) (1.6.22) 34. North Dakota 35. Ohio Akron (1.6.04) Cincinatti (2.1.02) Cleveland (1.2.02, 1.4.15, 1.9.13, 2.1.01) Dayton (1.2.05) Lower Canaan (1.4.02) 36. Oklahoma Durant (1.7.02) Enid (1.7.21) Guymon (1.13.17) Oklahoma City (1.5.06) Tulsa (2.1.08) 37. Oregon Bend (1.4.23) La Grande (1.8.05) Medford (1.7.19) Portland (1.3.03, 1.6.19, 1.7.19, 1.14.11) Salem (1.7.19) 38. Pennsylvania Clairton (North Mammon) (1.2.07) East Allegheny (1.14.05) Jonestown (1.6.09) Philadelphia (1.1.15, 1.3.13, 1.7.10, 1.8.16, 1.12.15) Pittsburgh (1.3.15, 1.8.16, 1.9.15) 39. Rhode Island Providence (1.5.15) 40. South Carolina Charleston (1.14.02) Furman (1.14.02) Varnville (1.14.02) 41. South Dakota Rapid City (1.8.20) 42. Tennessee Copperhill (1.1.20) Harringtonville (1.1.11) Memphis (1.9.21, 1.15.03) Millington (1.15.03) Nashville (1.5.10, 1.14.13) 43. Texas Abilene (1.8.01) Amarillo (1.9.05) Austin (1.8.15, 1.13.07) Beaumont (1.15.08) Carrollton (1.3.06) Dallas (1.1.09, 1.4.16, 2.1.13) El Paso (1.9.05, 1.11.09) Houston (1.2.17, 1.7.12) Liberty (1.10.16) Ozona (1.2.06) Sierra Blanca (1.10.02) Silverton (1.9.23, 1.9.24) South Padre Island (1.4.20) Sweetwater (1.8.01) Terlingua (1.5.19) West Bune (1.3.16) 44. Utah Provo (1.9.06) Salt Lake City (1.10.10) 45. Vermont Burlington (1.12.17) 46. Virginia Alexandria (1.10.20, 1.11.07, 1.11.11, 1.11.18) Annandale (1.2.10) Arlington (1.1.07, 1.13.20, 1.14.06) Ashburn (1.5.16) Bristol (1.6.03) Charlottesville (1.7.03) Chester (1.4.08) Culpeper (1.13.06) Dillon (1.12.04) Dumfries (1.1.01, 1.1.02) Fredericksburg (1.3.11, 2.1.05) Front Royal (1.12.04) Hampton (1.5.08) Langley (1.1.21) Lorton (1.11.05) Luray (1.12.04) Manassas (1.7.08) McAllister (1.1.10) McLean (1.5.01, 1.6.11) Potomac Mills (1.3.05) Quantico (1.3.09, 1.8.24, 1.9.09, 1.10.21, 1.10.23, 1.12.07, 1.12.20, 1.13.19, 1.13. 22, 1.14.01, 1.15.04, 2.1.12, 3.2.09) Reston (1.10.09) Richmond (1.13.06) Roanoke (1.3.19, 1.6.24, 1.10.13) Shiloh (1.2.01) Troy (1.11.21) 47. Washington Olympia (1.4.14) Seattle (1.1.01, 1.2.08, 1.7.17, 1.7.22, 1.8.09) Spokane (1.6.13) Yakima (1.12.08) 48. West Virginia Wheeling (1.9.20) Marlinton (1.11.16) 49. Wisconsin Madison (1.10.17) Milwaukee (1.3.02, 1.9.18) 50. Wyoming Evanston (1.5.13) 51. District of Columbia Washington (1.2.11, 1.2.23, 1.4.17, 1.5.04, 1.5.09, 1.6.08, 1.6.11, 1.6.17, 1.7.01, 1.7.23, 1.7.24, 1.8.08, 1.8.12, 1.9.14, 1.10.18, 1.11.22, 1.12.21, 1.12.22, 1.13.01, 1.13.13, 1.13.16, 1.14.03, 1.14.07, 1.15.02, 1.15.06, 2.1.11) Georgetown (1.4.17) 52. Mexico Allende Del Sol (1.1.19) Matamoros, Tamaulipas (1.12.13) Puerta de Los Santos (3.1.03) Tijuana (3.2.07) 53. Canada Ontario (4.25, 4.26) 54. Barbados Bridgetown (1.10.19) 55. Belize Belize City (3.1.02) 56. India Mumbai (3.1.04) 57. Cuba Camajuani (3.1.05) Guantanamo Bay (1.2.10) Havana (3.1.05) Santa Clara (3.1.05) Santiago de Cuba (3.1.05) Tarafa (3.1.05) 58. Morocco Casablanca (3.1.06) 59. Egypt Cairo (3.1.07) 60. France Paris (3.1.08) 61. Turkey Istanbul (3.1.09) 62. Japan Tokyo (3.1.10) 63. South Africa Johannesburg (3.1.11) 64. Spain Pamplona (3.1.12) 65. Haiti Port-a-Prince (3.1.13) 66. Tanzania Arusha (3.2.01) 67. Colombia Bogota (3.2.02) 68. Singapore Singapore (3.2.03) 69. Italy Florence (3.2.04) 70. Bangladesh Dhaka (3.2.05) 71. South Korea Seoul (3.2.06) 72. Greece Athens (3.2.08) 73. Afghanistan (3.2.09) 74. Iraq (3.2.09) 75. Taiwan Taipei (3.2.10) 76. Jamaica Montego Bay (1.1.22) Kingston (3.2.11) 77. Nepal Kathmandu (3.2.12) 78. Russia St. Petersburg (3.2.13) Category:Locations Category:Real World Articles